


HOLD ON, I STILL NEED YOU

by wincefish16



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Established Relationship, F/M, Human, MARRIED KLAUS/CAROLINE, klaroline kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincefish16/pseuds/wincefish16
Summary: HUMAN AU, KLAROLINE ARE MARRIED, CAROLINE HAD A KID WHICH KLAUS HAS NOT MET YET BECAUSE HE IS IN THE MILITARY. HE GETS SHOT, COMES BACK HOME. FLUFF AND ANGST.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	HOLD ON, I STILL NEED YOU

Caroline picks up Joey from his crib and gives him his bottle. She is a little stressed since she has not heard from Nik in the last one week. They would have at least one video call in a week and never had he missed them. She hears the door bell ring and goes down with a giggling Joey in her arms. She opens the door and sees her brother standing there along with his wife Bonnie. 

She hugs Damon and says, "Hi Damon, what a surprise!" Damon smiles and says, "I missed you care-bear, and I missed Jo- Jo too." Caroline smacks him playfully on the shoulder and hugs Bonnie. Damon takes his nephew from his sisters arms and rocks him. Bonnie follows Caroline to the kitchen and says, "So when is Klaus coming back home?" Caroline turns around and says, "I don't know bon. He didn't pick up my call this week, I am pretty worried. He never does that." Bonnie rubs her shoulder and says, "Its okay Care, he will pick up. He's okay." Caroline smiles and offers Bonnie a glass of orange juice while passing one to Damon who was playing with Joey in his playing area. Caroline and Bonnie look at them and Caroline says, "He is great with Kids, when are you guys having one?" Bonnie smiles and says, "We have thought about it. Maybe in another month or so."

Caroline nods and hears her phone ringing in the background. She picks it up and says, "Hello?" A familiar voice comes, "Hi Caroline this is Enzo." Caroline smiles thinking that Klaus is trying to contact and says, "Hey Enzo, how are you. I was trying to contact Nik but he is not picking up my calls, do you know where he is?" This a small chatter in the background but Enzo says, "Yeah Caroline about that. Klaus went on a highly classified mission to exterminate some terrorist so he couldn't pick up your calls." Caroline says, "So is he back? Can I talk to him now?" Enzo says hesitantly, "Umm Caroline, there was a small accident. He Ummm was saving a 2 year old boy when um he was shot, he was give medical aid but he slipped into a coma. You have our sympathies, We shifted him to Whitmore general today. You can go and see him and-" When suddenly the phone slipped out of Caroline's hands and she started falling to the ground while tears falling down her eyes.

Damon and Bonnie immediately come running to her and while Bonnie handles a crying Caroline, Damon talks to Enzo. Bonnie looks at Damon who had just ended the call and had a shocked look on his face. He says, "Klaus was shot during a mission, he has slipped into a coma. They shifted him to Whitmore this morning." Bonnie looks sad and looks at Caroline who continues crying. Damon nods at his wife, asking her to look after Joey while he picks Caroline up and takes her to the Sofa to calm her down. Caroline hugs Damon and continues crying. Damon rubs her shoulder and calms her down. After an hour of crying Damon gets Caroline a coffee when she says, "I need to be with him Damon, I need to see him."

Damon nods and gives a call to their brother Stefan informing him so that he can tell his girlfriend who is also Klaus's sister. Caroline grabs Joey and sits with Damon to go to the hospital. They ask for Klaus's room no and see Enzo standing outside in his uniform. He hugs Caroline and asks the guards to let her in. Caroline enters the room with Joey and sees Klaus lying on the bed with many tubes and machines around him. Caroline breaks down seeing her husband in such a state. She puts Joey on the sofa and scatters his toys around so he is distracted and looks at Klaus. 

She sits down on the chair, takes his bruised hand, places a kiss on it and says, " Oh my baby. What have you done Nik. Please just come back to me. I can't live without you. Please baby. Please. God I love you I love you so much." And Caroline continues crying. A few minutes later Rebekah comes inside and bursts crying seeing her favorite brother in such a situation. Caroline gets up and hugs Rebekah and says, " it's okay Beks. Let it all out. He will be fine. He will come back to us." And Rebekah cries in her best friends arms.

A FEW HOURS LATER  
Joey and Rebekah were soon sleeping while Caroline is awake, sitting beside Klaus and talking to him. She has been grilling the doctors on when he will wake up, how his situation is. She has not slept a wink in the last 12 hours. She just sent Joey home along with Rebekah and Stefan. Her twin wanted to stay there but she could convince everyone except Damon to go home and rest.

Caroline takes Klaus's hand and says, "Babe wake up. Joey wants to meet you, he looks like a carbon copy of you. But he's got my eyes." She sniffles a laugh and continues, "You remember the day I told you? Your reaction enough was the only thing I needed to go through the 9 months, the labor, everything. It was all worth it. He is so beautiful. I am so happy to have you two in my life. God I was so mad that you were not coming home, but now you are here and I can't hear your sexy voice. Just come back to me baby. I want to hear you call me hello love, anything, just anything, Just say something." And Caroline breaks down in Klaus's hands. She feels his hand move but lets it go as a hallucination. Soon a waspy voice comes, "Hello love." 

Caroline looks up and smiles seeing Klaus's face in a small smile. She cries a bit more and says, "God you're awake, thank god you are awake. I'll just call the doctors, they'll check up on you and" Her rambling is cut short when Klaus pulls Caroline by whatever strength he has and pull her into a kiss. Caroline relaxes and cups his face kissing him back. She breaks the kiss shortly and says, "Later Nik, right now you need to get checked up. Later you can kiss me all you want." with a wink she walks out to meet the doctors. 

A few seconds later, 2 doctors and Damon and Caroline come through the door. The doctors start on their checkup while Klaus says to Damon, "How are you Salvatore? Bonnie still with you?" Damon laughs and says, "Oh I am good Mikealson. Gave us quite the scare there huh? And of coarse Bon Bon is still with me. There will be nothing better than me." with a smirk. Caroline on the other hand is looking at the Doctors worriedly and talking with them about Klaus's health. She says, "And what do the scans say about the cerebral part. Last scan were in a not so pretty situation. And are there any side effects of steroids till now? Because I don't want him having any other problems because of steroids. Also I hope that there is not an infection grown at the bullet wound because I don't want him going for a second surgery."

The doctors look at Caroline in shock and say, "Don't worry Mrs. Mikaelson he is fine. There will be no side effects of steroid or and infection. Though if you don't mind me asking how do you have so much knowledge about this particular field?" Before Caroline can reply Klaus and Damon's chuckles can be heard and they turn around to face them. Klaus says, "Doc, you have been given the wrong family to deal with. My wife is a doctor. A quite famous one, Doctor Forbes rings a bell?" The doctors look shocked and says, "I am sorry Dr. Forbes. We are new in this department and we were told that you have been on a leave. We didn't quite know how you looked like, we had just heard about you." Caroline smiles and says, " Its quite okay Sam, my husband has a habit to boast. As to what have to be done with his condition. I am not quite in touch with the reports." Klaus takes Caroline's hands and pulls her towards him and says, "They just said that I am good sweetheart. Calm down. As for now, I hope that I can spend some time off duty with you and Joey and my insufferable siblings." Caroline smiles and goes over to Klaus's side and was about to sit down on the chair when Klaus pulled her by the waist and her legs swings on his own.

Caroline gasps and says, "No Nik, you are still injured." Klaus keeps his hands still around her waist and says, "Nope sweetheart. Only my head hurts, everything else is fine. I miss you in my arms." And the doctors go out of the room. Damon leaves them and goes home, promising to bring Joey over the next day. Caroline being the head of the department gets to stay with Klaus that night. Caroline snuggles into his arms and says, "Don't you ever do that to me. I thought I lost you. The thought of you not being okay, sent me into a panic attack." Klaus nods and kisses her on the forehead and says, "I know and I am sorry my love. But I saw that 2 year old and all I could think of was what would have happened if it were Joey in his place. I couldn't bear that thought." Caroline looks up with tears in her eyes and says while kissing him deeply, "If you hadn't, you would have not been the man I love. Passionate, loving, arrogant sassy Niklaus." Klaus chuckles and kisses her deeply. Soon both of them fall asleep in each others arms. 

THE NEXT MORNING

Klaus has already woken up and is looking at his beautiful wife. He wants to wake her up but controls his urges as she looks peaceful. Soon the door opens and Enzo comes in with a small smile on his face. He goes over to Klaus and says in a whisper, "I have some good news buddy. After the mission, the authorities decieded to give you the job you wanted from such a long time." Klaus's face goes into a huge smile and Enzo continues, "You are a recruiter now mate!" Klaus smiles and immediately fantasies about being home with Caroline and Joey start in his mind. He and Enzo chat for some time while Caroline sleeps in Klaus's arms. 

Soon the door opens and Damon comes in with Joey, Rebekah, Henrik, Elijah and Kol. Caroline wakes up from the sound of her son and immediately takes her son in her hand. Klaus's sibling start pestering him about his health while Caroline rocks Joey around to calm him down. Suddenly comes Elijah's voice, "Everyone calm down, we are in a hospital for gods sake. Now, Niklaus how are you?" Klaus smiles at his elder brother and says, "Better now Elijah. I can see that I am the most important person in this house, so much attention for me?" with his cocky smile and teasing voice.

Rebekah pouts and hits him on the shoulder and hugs him. In between the hug Klaus's yelp is heard, "Ow!" Then he says, "Henry please don't sit on my leg brother, I still am injured." Henrik gets scared and climb off his brother's lap and says, "Sorry Nik..I didn't mean to. Sorry Nik." Klaus smiles and says, "Its okay brother." Soon the sibling part and Klaus sees Caroline coming to him with a bundle in her hands. Caroline comes forward and passes the giggling child in his arms. She looks at Joey, while siting down next to Klaus and says, "Joey that's your dada." Joey looks at Klaus, remains quite but then reaches to touch Klaus's cheek with his small hand. Klaus gets emotional at the actions and gives a small smile. Joey touches his father's dimples and starts laughing. The whole family are amused by the actions of the young Mikealson. Klaus takes Joey and hugs him while he was smiling and laughing, again and again touching his father's dimples. Klaus pulls his wife close to her and kisses her on the head and says, "Thank you sweetheart. He's perfect. I love you." Caroline kisses him on the lips, maintaining the dignity and says, "He is ours, babe. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO DO AU WITH THIS SONG SO HERE WE GO!!! PLEASE COMMENT ANY MORE IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE.


End file.
